The Bad Girl, The Punk, and The Rock Goddess
by kagura hyuuga 13
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the character attitudesAN Temari and Kankuro are twins and are a few months older then Gaara. The characters may act differently then they do in the show sorry. Enjoy


The Bad Girl, The Punk and

The Rock Goddess

By: Kagura Hyuuga 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the character attitudes

A/N; Temari and Kankuro are twins and are a few months older then Gaara. The characters may act differently then they do in the show sorry. Enjoy

The crowd was going wild. The people were cheering and screaming our names. Of course they don't know our actual names, but hey what were you expecting. These things happen when you're the most famous band around. And we, my friend, are the best. I should probably fill you in on what I'm talking about. My name is Temari no Sabaku. People know me as the Bad Girl. My father was the owner of Suna Enterprise. When I was ten my father and I got into a fight. It ended with the help of my father's body guard Baki and the sight of my blood. That night six years ago my father threw a bunch of beer bottles at me. I was able to dodge most of them, but a few did hit me. I was rushed to the hospital and had to move in with my aunt Tsunade. She was a manager and just happened to know that I was really good at the guitar and my friends Hinata and Ino were good at the key board and singing. So she decided to have us start a band. We became The Bad Girl, The Punk, and The Rock Goddess. I'm the Bad Girl. Ino is the Punk and Hinata is the Rock Goddess.

Hinata Hyuuga has been my best friend for years. She was the daughter of the owner of the famous Hyuuga Enterprise. He disowned her after she failed to prove she was the best with computers. So I asked Tsunade if she could move in with us and Tsunade said yes. Hinata is a master of the key board. Ino Yamanaka is the daughter of the most famous Flower company around. She moved in with Tsunade, Hinata and myself after her and her mom kept on getting into fights. She has the best voice around. Together we became the best band.

" Girls time for the show. And ignore the boys." Tsunade said. We broke up with our boyfriends about three weeks ago. That wound was still fresh.

" We won't Aunt Tsunade." I answered for us.

" Come on you two just ignore them. How about we sing Should've said no, When it was me, and My happy ending. Three songs, one each?" I suggested.

" Mari you are the best. You do know that right?" Hinata and Ino both said. I jsut nodded.

" I'll go first. Ino you're after me and Nata you're last okay?" I asked. They agreed. We walked on stage. I grabbed my guitar and put it on. Hinata got behind her key board and Ino grabbed her guitar. I took the microphone.

" Hello Konoha!! Are You Ready For Us?" I yelled. My answer was a bunch of screams.

" Okay. Our first song is gonna be Should've said no. Then it will be When it was me. The last song is going to be My happy ending. Here we go." I said.

I started singing the beginning.

_(Temari)_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

[Chorus:

_(We all sang the chorus_.)_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_(Ino)  
You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

[Repeat Chorus

_(Hinata)  
I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...  
_

_(All)  
No... no no no..._

[Repeat Chorus

The crowd went wild. I looked out at the crowd and saw the shocked faces of our ex boyfriends. They are just lucking I don't tell my brothers that they cheated on us. I may be the oldest but My baby brohters hate to see their big sis hurt.

" Now It's Time For When It Was Me." I said.

_(Ino)_

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

_  
(Hinata)  
She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like_

_  
(Temari)  
Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_  
(Ino)  
Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_  
(Hinata)  
And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

_  
(Temari)  
Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_  
(Ino)  
What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_  
(Hinat)  
That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

_  
(Temari)  
What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_  
(Ino)  
What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_  
(Hinata)  
When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me  
_

The boys were still in shock. It was so funny to see them like that.

" The Last Song Is My Happy Ending." I said.

_(Hinata)_

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_(Temari)  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_(Ino)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

[Chorus:

_(All)  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_(Hinata)  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version_

_(Temari)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

[Chorus

_(All)  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

[Chorus x2

_(All)  
[x2  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_(Ino)  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The crowd couldn't stop cheering. The expressions on the faces of our ex's changed in five seconds flat. They went from shocked, to angry, to cold in five seconds. It was hilarious.

The Next Day

" Tomrrow you three are going to start Konoha High. I have already arranged for it. You three shall have all the same classes like always." Tsunade explained.

" The princple has arragned for three students to show you around and since Temari still speaks in Sunan, he got a student from Sun. Your little brother Gaara." Tsinade said. I chocked on my orange juice.

" WHAT!!!!" I screamed.

A/N: That is all for today. Hope you enjoyed. And again I'm sorry if the sharacter are ooc. I'm making them sound like my two best friends. Please Reveiw._  
_


End file.
